


to what we wildly do

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (its a bunch), All Kinds of Sex!, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Reylo Babies Ever After, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex, an experiment to see how many sex scenes i could write in a row, it got sweet bc sweet and sexy is my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: It works for them.It’s not the safest or most conventional method, but one that works for them and has probably been used by everyone at least once.And it does works for them... until it doesn't.-Ben and Rey utilize coitus interruptus. (Otherwise known as the pull-out method.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 17
Kudos: 332





	to what we wildly do

**Author's Note:**

> idk where, but i recently saw a meme that informed me that the Actual Scientific Name™ for the pull out method is actually coitus interruptus and i have not been able to stop thinking abut that.
> 
> p.s. thank you all so much for all your comments. i read them and it genuinely fills me with so much joy, you have no idea. i promise i'm getting to all of them soon, so thank u thank u thank u
> 
> p.s.s. i'm not going to kid u guys, this is a rough piece of work. i've had a string of Very Bad Days™ and writing this has been a slight escapism for me, but it is patchy and needs a lot of editing that i do not have the heart to do. i still wanted to publish it bc its feels good to put something out there that hopefully others will enjoy so... enjoy!

It works for them.

It’s not the safest or most conventional method, but one that works for them and has probably been used by everyone at least _once_.

They’re both relatively vocal so it’s easy, too. (Ben more so than Rey, even.)

Of course they talked about it beforehand, when they’re still high off the thrill of something that feels new and fresh and _right_. They were much safer when the relationship first began, going through enough condoms to put catholic rabbits to shame. Ben even ordered a whole industrial sized box off of amazon, uncaring about the embarrassment Rey definitely would’ve had.

But then, one early morning, when the box is on the other side of the room and Ben’s cock is right here, hot and hard and already so close, she says the fateful words.

“Just pull out,” She whispers, and Ben winners against her skin and slips inside of her the next second.

And it’s so. much. better.

They can feel each other better, actually feel the quivering and veins and the heat. It never takes particularly long for either of them to come, but both Ben and Rey gets there so much quicker like this. He pumps into her slowly, like she’s a decant desert that he can only have once. He grunts and moans and whimpers, breathing right into her skin. Rey is boneless from the pleasure.

Before either of them know it, Rey comes all over him, breath catching in her throat. It’s the unmitigated feeling of her orgasm that brings Ben to his peak, giving him just enough time to slip his hand between them, sliding out of her just in time, spilling onto her inner thigh. He holds her close still, while his come cools on her skin. They’re both asleep, not even bothering with clean up.

And thus, their routine is born.

* * *

“Rey... so good... _perfect_ baby...” Ben grunts into her mouth. She’s working herself on him, grinding herself on his cock. Her hand guides his to her clit, a wordless request, and Ben immediately goes to work. His thumb presses at her as she bucks into him and he can feel her quiver around him.

“Ben....” she whines. Ben can only moan gasp at the feel of her, mumbling praises and sweet endearments.

“Baby, I’m getting close,” he says, after a particularly hard clench on him. Ben presses his fingers harsher, willing Rey to beat him there, and is rewarded with her fingers digging into the meat of his pec. She grasps after him, fingers pinching the skin, as she comes, head tossed back and voice breathless. Her cunt holds Ben’s cock like a vice, and he has to physically lift Rey’s hips off him so that his come falls spurts on himself, coating his shaft and upper thighs in creamy white essence.

When he’s done, Ben slowly drops her hips to him, and lets Rey collapses on his chest. There’s a sickening squelch when her skin meets the pool of come in his lap, but it only makes his dick jump.

“We should be... more careful...” Ben says, still breathless. Rey just hums as she nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

* * *

The problem is that it is unbelievable hard to be careful when you’re already taking such a huge risk.

He’s pounding into her with barely contained vigor, in the grime of whatever dive bar Poe and Finn dragged their friend group too. She’s been a brat all day, refusing his morning kiss and his coming home kiss, not responding to his texts and calls, and rolling her eyes at his every suggestion. All this comes to a head when they’re in the middle of a group discussion over something inane when her hand snakes to his crotch, purposefully rubbing for a few minutes before he grabbed her hand and hauled her to the bathroom. He does it to teach her a lesson, he would swear, but it just so happens that her punishment is exactly what she wanted.

“Bein’.... so bratty....then goin for my cock... like you’re... not about to be... punished..” Ben say, face pressed into the side of her neck. He has her pushed against the wall, cock setting a bruising pace as he pistons into her.

After a particularly hard thrust and rough grab of her ass, Rey comes with a wordless cry, shaking in his arms. Be speeds up, overwhelmed with pleasure and rapidly approaching his own orgasm.

“Rey...” he warns, voice gruff. His eyes frantically search her person, trying to figure out a good place to come. Her shirt is black, so no, and her jeans have only been pushed off one leg. “I’m going to- where can I come?” He asks, voice nearing desperation.

Rey is too lost in the throes of her orgasm to respond, her body hangs in his arms, only supported by the behemoth that is Ben. He repeats the question again, finding it harder and harder to hold back. “ _Rey_...”

Suddenly, Ben feels her hand grasp the hair at the nape and her mouth move to the side of his face. At the first brush of her lips against the shell of his ear, she whispers “... inside, _please_.”

Ben is overcome.

His body shudders as he comes inside of her, feeling her hot and unbearably tight around him. He stutters and jerks erratically inside of her, his come pulsing into her. She holds him through it, giving him soft caresses and whispering sweet words.

When he’s spilled everything he could, Ben drops his head to Rey’s shoulder, breathing heavily. They sink to the floor, uncaring for the disgusting state of their surroundings. Bens cock is still sheathed inside of her, and he can feel his come start to drip back down between them.

“We....” he starts, with no real plan for his words.

“I know,” she responds, fingers soothing his over-heated neck.

It’s the most either of them will day on the subject.

* * *

But pulling out isn’t nearly as convenient as… _not_.

It’s been three whole weeks since they’ve seen each other in the flesh. Ben had some business trip that he’d been putting off, that called him across the sea. It’s the longest they’ve ever gone without seeing each other since they’ve met. His homecoming is, by Rey’s estimation, something to be celebrated immediately. (Ben wholeheartedly agrees).

They’ve only just made it to the carpet behind their front door. His bags are strewn on the side, forgotten in their reunion. He’s only got the bare essentials off, the fly of his pants down, and tie loosened. Her dress is flipped up to her hips and she didn’t even bother with underwear.

Rey’s back is against the carpet, giving her rug burn that is well deserved, and Ben is huddled over her with his whole body.

“Don’t leave me that long… ever again,” She pants into his kiss. Their mouths are sloppy as they clash, spit and tongues all over. Her hands find purchase in whatever surface of his she can touch, and his are holding her hips as he slides into her.

They both get there in an embarrassingly fast amount of time, but neither of them care. They missed each other. So, so much. They’re both on the verge of orgasm when Ben realizes that pulling out really isn’t an option right now. Not that he ever actually wants to pull out, but the carpet they’re on is custom and hard to clean and his parents will be over in a couple hours to welcome him back too and he’d rather not have the discussion of why the small white stain by the door is soaking. Instead, he asks Rey for permission.

“Rey, I need too- can I, please- can I come in you?” He asks, voice whiny and breaking.

“Yes! Ben, yes please-” Is all Rey can manage to say before Ben looses it. His last powerful thrust drive Rey deeper into the floor as his mouth hangs open against her skin. He can feel Rey mewl under him, using his now limp body to get herself off, and Ben can’t think of a better job. She pulses around him shortly after that, clenching hard and making him twitch within her.

Ben is only just able to breathe when he goes back to kissing her again, planting his lips anywhere he can reach. Rey is soft and sweet under him, bodies melting together like a lump on the carpet.

“I don’t like it when you’re gone,” She says after a while. Her hand cards through his hair as he presses kisses to her face. Her hand catches the tip of his ear and Ben’s whole body shivers. It reminds them that his come is in her, soaking into her core.

“I don’t like being away from you, either,” He says, voice muffled by her skin. “I do,” Ben begins, kissing his way up her jaw, “like coming home to you, though.”

Rey smiles, warm and sated and happy, and Ben vows right there and then, to make her smile like this every day.

* * *

Not only is pulling out less convenient, but it’s decidedly less hot.

Because when Ben is beneath her as she rides him with all her might, Rey wants to have _all_ of him. Every muscle, every hair, every _drop_ of him consumed within her. And _god_ , Ben wants that too. Rey can’t be bothered to think of how he’ll slip out of her in time. All she can think of is how nice the new, sparkly weight on her left ring finger feels; how good it looks when her fingers are intertwined with his, how much nicer the word fiancé is than boyfriend, and how Solo will be such perfect last name.

She swivels her hips slightly just to see Ben gasp. He’s such a breathtaking sight, a powerhouse of a man, and he’s submitting to her, to his future _wife_.

“You’re going to marry me,” She says, voice breathless but still proud.

“Yes- yes I am,” He says, teeth gritted. She moves faster now, willing herself to see him come before she does.

“You’ll be my _husband_.” Just saying the word makes her smile.

“And you’ll be my wife-“ Ben’s voice chokes off as she clenches around him. Ben’s hands fly to her waist holding her down as he come. He fills her and fills her, his whole body rigid. The feeling of warmth spreading within her, the power she feels from having him between her legs, trapped within her; it’s a drug.

She come soon after that, the high of his hot come coating her insides. She holds his left hand while at it, brining it to her mouth and kissing at the finger that will, one day (hopefully soon), be ordained with a ring she gives him too.

* * *

The problem with not pulling out while relying on the pull out method isn’t something Ben and Rey consider until it’s too late.

And, like most things in life, realization comes a perhaps the most inopportune time.

Rey is sitting at the kitchen bar, next to Leia, and Han and Ben make a flurry of movements around the kitchen. Rey loves seeing Ben like this; messy with food stuck in his hair, but with a concentration that would rival a dog when it smells meat. Han helps, mostly by staying out of the way, but makes a good-hearted attempt at helping Ben contain the beast that is Thanksgiving dinner.

Leia ogles at the ring on Rey’s finger, a growing weight on her hand that Rey has come to love the past few weeks. It does seem, however, to be getting tighter and tighter, but Rey just attributes that to the various cake testing she’s picked up recently. And potential dinner courses they could have at the wedding. And brunch options for the day after the wedding.

Basically, Rey has been eating a lot. (Even for Rey.)

She currently has one hand reaching for the fried olives that Han bust out only during the holidays, the other still being held in Leia’s grasp.

“Oh, I just can’t get over how perfect it is! I always knew Mom’s ring would look so good against your skin tone! Ya know, I tried slipping the ring to Ben after you guys had been dating for two week. I just _knew_ you were the one!” Leia exclaims. The excitement of their engagement hadn’t worn off on Leia quite yet. (Ben worries it never will.)

Ben shoots Rey a shy smile and she returns one of her own, still unused to all the attention.

“So are you sure you want a summer wedding? I mean, it will be beautiful, of course, but fall colors are, in my opinion, significantly better for photos- and bridesmaids dresses!” Leia prattles on.

“We want to do a summer wedding because then it will be winter where we are honeymooning, Mom,” Ben explains, for the millionth time.

“I really don’t care when we have the wedding, as long as Han makes these fried olives for it,” Rey says, reaching for another handful.

“Then it’s gotta be holiday season, Kid,” He says, dumping a fresh batch onto the plate. Rey pouts at him. “No, no faces. Fried Olives have only ever been a Holiday Tradition; if I start making em’ willy nilly, I’ll have Lando up my ass for every party he hosts!” Leia rolls her eyes, and Ben laughs, no doubt imagining his uncle and father going at it over fried food.

“Well, that’s not entirely true, Han” Leia says, popping a fresh one onto her plate. “You made them in the dead of winter, once, when I was pregnant with Ben. Fried olives were the only thing I could eat for a solid two weeks! Ben wouldn’t stop kicking me until I finally at them.”

Leia puts on in her mouth and begins talking again, but all Rey can hear is static.

Rey looks at her plate, her third of the evening, piled high with fired olives. She thinks of her tightening engagement ring, and tightening underwear and pants. She thinks of the bout of ‘food sickness’ she went though last week after she ate a gas station burrito. She thinks of her clear skin and hair that just. keeps. growing. Of her mood swings and appitite.

Then she thinks of Ben and how they defiantly haven’t been pulling out recently. In fact, Rey can’t think of the last time she’s even seen his come. (while the’ve defiantly been having sex.)

Leia is still talking when Rey lifts her head over to Ben, who’s back is to them, but Rey knows he’s connecting the same dots she is. He stands statuesquely still for a moment, frying pan gripped so tightly by his fist that she’s afraid he’ll break his hand, before slowly turning around to meet her gaze.

In his eyes Rey finds shock and terror, but also (overwhelmingly so) warmth and joy and _ohmygodwemdeababy_.

“Ben? Ben, helloooo, did you hear what I asked. About the caterer I told you about?” Leia ask, none the wiser to the life-changing moment they’re experiencing. After a moment, Ben looks towards his mother.

“Do you think they could do a spring wedding?”

* * *

Maé Solo is loud.

She’s loud when she was born, screaming into this world with a fury that only a Solo-Skywalker-Organa could possess. But she was also pink and beautiful and healthy and Ben and Rey couldn’t find it in their hearts to be anything less than adoringly in love with her.

Maé is loud when they bring her home and Daddy leaves the room for a few minutes to make food for Mommy. She wants them in the same room, together. She’s loud when she drinks and makes a mess down her whole body. She’s loud when it’s tummy time and she really, _really_ hates tummy time. She’s loud when its 2A.M. and Mommy and Daddy just got to sleep but she just misses being held by them. She’s loud when she starts teething and naming on everything that can fit into her pink little mouth (including Daddy’s fingers.) She’s loud when Mickey Mouse Clubhouse comes on and she can’t quite figure out how stand up quite yet, but she’s getting better with the crawling.

In short, Maé Solo is a very loud baby.

Including right now, when Ben has just come up for air, his wife’s juices still dripping down his chin. Rey is blissed out, coming down from orgasm, has her hand stroking the shell of his ears. Ben is hard and aching agains Rey’s thigh, cock leaking precome all over her still-stretched out skin. He was moments away from entering his wife, of being able to slide home into the body of the woman he loves so, so much, the mother of his child.

Who is currently screaming her guts out for any number of reasons.

They both peak at the monitor to see if anything is wrong, but Maé is just reaching for the pacifier that is now on the floor of the nursery. Because she threw it there. And now can’t get it back. No one ever said Solo’s were the brightest.

Ben’s head falls to the center of Rey’s uncovered chest. “She’ll go back to sleep eventually,” He says, kissing down the valley of her breast.

“I don’t think she will. Our girl’s got lungs like an opera singer,” Rey says. As if on cue, a particularly harsh wail comes through the monitor. They both sigh, resigning themselves to the trials that are parenthood.

Ben rolls off Rey so that she can get up and go to their daughter. Ben practices deep breathing techniques that he learned during the years of anger management, and wills his erection to fade. _It doesn’t matter that it’s been three weeks_ he reminds himself _,_ _babies don’t care about that sort of thing._

Rey tosses on a nightgown before pressing a sweet kiss to her husbands face as he does his breathing exercises. He envelops her in a deeper kiss before she can move away, but their daughter won’t have it. Ben sighs into Rey’s mouth.

“Coitus interruptus,” He says, for no particular reason. Rey quirks a brow at him. “The proper name for the pull out method- our method,” Ben explains.

“Coitus interruptus?” Rey repeats. Ben makes a noise of agreement. “A very apt name,” She concedes.

“It should have been Maé’s middle name.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar)!


End file.
